Warcraft: Adventure of the Dead
by Perseus12
Summary: Takashi's group on the bus were transported to WoW world of Draenor, and they'll encounter an Alliance adventurer, and they'll began their adventures. OC/Richard x Harem. Takashi x Rei. Kohta x Asami. Koichi Shido bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own World of Warcraft or Highschool of the Dead. World of Warcraft belonged to Blizzard Entertainment and Highschool of the Dead belonged to Daisuke Satō.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

(Voiceover): _At the end of_ _Alliance-Horde_ _War,_ _Garrosh Hellscream_ _is overthrown as Warchief of the_ _Horde_ _by the combined Alliance-Horde forces and taken into custody by_ _Taran Zhu_ _so that he can stand trial for the atrocities he committed in_ _Pandaria_ _. However, before he can be judged, Garrosh escapes captivity and, with the aid of a mysterious ally named_ _Kairozdormu_ _, travels back in time to the orcish homeworld of Draenor prior to the rise of the Horde. He creates an alternate timeline by preventing the orcish clans from drinking the blood of the demon lord_ _Mannoroth_ _, which led to their corruption by the_ _Burning Legion_ _and played a major role in the events of the first three games. The clans unite into an "_ _Iron Horde_ _", using technology Garrosh brought from his time, and begin a war of conquest on Draenor, building a_ _Dark Portal_ _that would allow them to travel through time and lay siege to Azeroth of the present era._

(Voiceover): _But both Alliance and Horde will counterattack the Iron Horde at the other side of the Dark Portal of Draenor. . . the beginning of War in Draenor. . . and that's the beginning of our story._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **RICHARD WALKER**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Character class:** Adventurer

 **Reaction:** Horde (friendly), Alliance (friendly)

 **Affiliation:** Valiance Expedition, Alliance

 **Position:** Adventurer, Soldier, Commander of Alliance Garrison of Lunarfall

 **Location:** Lunarfall, Shadowmoon Valley, Draenor

 **Alignment:** Good

 **Companion(s):** Er'ryl the Frostsaber


	2. Trailer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own World of Warcraft or Highschool of the Dead. World of Warcraft belonged to Blizzard Entertainment and Highschool of the Dead belonged to Daisuke Satō.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"When the past and present collide, the fate of all worlds hangs in the balance."_

—The Prophet Velen

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

In the abyss of Great Dark Beyond, where the sun shines the world of Draenor.

 **(Scene break)**

In the land of Nagrand, in orcish language "the Land of Winds", where the sun rise up at the lush forest of Nagrand.

 **(Scene break)**

Up of the cliff, where an orcish warrior of Warsong Clan blow the horn across the terrains, down the cliff where Grommash Hellscream along his clansmen mount their wolves to run through.

"War. It is the lifeblood of this world."

As they change they're direction.

 **(Scene break)**

The Frost wolves run the snow-field.

"We are its children."

Draka of Frostwolf Clan jump and land snow-ground, where she sees a floating crystal which about to look, while the male Draenei archer pick the arrow, as she feels the presence of the Draenei, until the archer release its arrow.

 **(Scene break)**

In the jungles of Tanaan Jungle.

"Soon, its masters."

Where the orcs of Bleeding Hollow Clan were beating drums and dancing in the fire, while a male orc just continuing dance as the female orc jump in the air and threw a powder onto the fire.

 **(Scene break)**

In the mountains of the Frost Ridge, where the snow-wind blows, as the female Draenei hanging then look back at the Bladespire Citadel.

 **(Scene break)**

In the Blackrock Foundry of Gorgrond, where Blackhand of Blackrock Clan forging his new waraxe with his warhammer, as the horn blows, then he put the waraxe onto the water, and he lift it, as he walk to his army.

"Ours is a legacy of conquest!"

He face them as he raise his weapons onto the air as he gave his army a warcry, while his army cheering/war-cry for him.

 **(Scene break)**

The arrow staight to Draka, as she dodge it, then she threw her waraxe to the archer, while the Draenei archer block her weapon, they began to clash.

 **(Scene break)**

In the Draenei temple of Karabor, where Prophet Velen as he holding his staff, as he stand on the balcony, while he watch the orcish army of the Iron Horde march to the temple. The Iron Horde cannons bombard the temple.

"A rising tide of blood and iron that will wash over this world, . . ."

As the orcish troops continuing marching.

". . . and ALL OTHERS!"

While the Gronn standing in the air with attachment of cannon on its back then roar and punch the groundfloor, as it march along Iron Horde army with other Gronns.

 **(Scene break)**

Prophet Velen lift his hand with Light magic in the air.

 **(Scene break)**

 **New World: Draenor**

 **(Scene break)**

 **An Alliance Garrison**

 **(Scene break)**

 **New Characters**

Richard Walker holding his sword and Saeko Busujima holding her katana were back-to-back with each other as they were fighting the Iron Horde soldiers.

Takashi Komuro holding his katana, Rei Miyamoto with her naginata, Saya Takagi holding her katana, and Kohta Hirano holding his Alliance rifle as they charge the Iron Horde soldiers.

And lastly, Shizuka Marikawa along with the healers/physicians helping the Alliance soldiers as they use their magic/medicine.

 **(Scene break)**

On the cliff, where Grommash Hellscream walking at the top.

"Our bond is iron."

Along with the other warlords, to the right, Kilrogg Deadeye, Gul'dan, Ner'zhul, and to the left, Durotan, Blackhand, and lastly Kargath Bladefist.

"Our will unbreakable."

As Grommash raise his waraxe to the air, where the sun rises.

"Who. . . will stand against us?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Warcraft: Adventure of the Dead**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** Sorry, if this is not a chapter, but I'll update the next chapter.

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
